


Synthesis

by leogrl19



Category: Amber's Magic Shop
Genre: (comes to terms with princess kink), F/F, Yes AMS fics DO exist!, but all 3 are beautiful so I'm sure the threesome's coming, my first poly~, tho it's only Cosmina and Amber this round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leogrl19/pseuds/leogrl19
Summary: Reed has to return to Geislar for family business, leaving our two favorite princesses, all on their lonesome. (Or: How Cosmina's pin-up came to be~)





	1. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna set this in Light + world, ONLY because it works Best with reward art. And what Lovely art that is. MMM.  
> This one’s Cos/Amber; may do a threesome-shot in the future. I enjoy those two ganging up on Amber waaaaaay too much.

* * *

 

“ _Oh_. You’ve matured, beautifully…”

Amber smiles, awed breathless; cupping a flower beneath downy petals. Leaning in to clip a leaf.

(Was never able to, _quite_ , kick the habit of murmuring to gathered ingredients while living with her mother in the Frontier Woods….)

Plants were her first friends.

A few more exact snips with her shears and she releases the nasturtium back to its upright position: orange, yellow and red, preening proudly in sunlight. One of the palace cook apprentices had suffered a nasty burn that had healed well, but became irritated from lack of exposure. She resolved to craft an ointment, as well as a soap, that would help with dry skin and stave off further risk of infection. Of course, it only helped that the leaves were well received in cooking applications; the sweet to spicy flavor, the more one chewed, joyfully shocking the tongue.

Her fingers curl along the handle of a basket; shifting knees, shuffling, to the adjoining mass of flowers;

Cradles: Stalks of violet.

A smile — Another. _Quick_ —to her lips.

The first seeds she received had been from Reed, with a blithe comment(and a telltale smirk)that they were “Purple and irresistible to the senses: Like you”. She’d given him a bashful blow to the arm and rolled her eyes; pressing a kiss to his cheek, soon after.

He truly was The Sweetest man she’d ever known.

At Cosmina’s behest—and immediate acquisition of her fondness of horticulture—the King and Queen agreed to mete her out a sizable plot in the royal gardens, specifically for her practice in alchemy.

(And the Princess… had taken, considerably _More_ , than a kiss…)

Amber adds bundles of lavender, wrapped with twine, to the gathered supplies.

Sighs:

“She’s late.”

Her Royal Highness, Cosmina Hohenzoltar-Sigmarissanis, had promised to meet her by the echinaceas following her official duties for the day. Echinaceas she had harvested a full hour ago.

With the compete turn around of her father’s health, there was no longer any threat of Cosmina acquiring the throne earlier than anticipated — even with the Queen, well and whole. But it also meant she now had little reason to sneak off on furtive expeditions. While wholly unapologetic of her former behavior, she did confide a resolute will in resuming her various obligations; many of which Reed had Dutifully performed, in her stead.

It makes _Sense_ —she isn’t **angry** : The other woman _is_ the future ruler of Icesilia — she can’t(would _Never_ ) blame Cosmina for her Birthright.

Sees: Firsthand, why—so _Long_ —they had to converse with letters.

(…just. Didn't expect; to see even _less_ , after moving into the palace….)

A presence kneels beside her, despite their formal attire. Claims a gloved hand and tangles their fingers.

“You’re lovely, in the natural. I never tire of seeing it.” A voice that resonates like still waters. “I’m also sure Mother appreciates finally having a daughter who dabbles in flowers instead of swords.”

 _Leans_ ; into the older woman. Takes in: the distinguishing scent of rosewater and bergamot. “You don’t mean that.”

“No?” (A moment—when those amber eyes become, _Unknowable_. Guarded and aloof.

The eyes of a **Sovereign**.)

Silver brows dip. “I’m sorry.”

Amber shakes her head. “Don’t apologize; there isn’t anything to apologize for.”

“I broke a promise with a person who means the world to me.” With the words, the grip on her hand  _tightens_. “I’d say there’s plenty to be ‘sorry’ for.”

“It isn’t broken.” Smiles. “You’re here.”

 _Squeezes_ ; the hand Back.

Cosmina stares at her(—and it’s the complete _Opposite_ of the former look—soft; thawed…), before fingers _grasp_ at her chin;

Pull her into a fevered kiss.

A clipped gasp — taken aback(still: Paralyzed), when the other shows her  **Desire** so openly—

The breadth of Her **_Love_**.

… _Pants_. When released.

Cosmina takes her lips; soft… Again; again… Brushes aside hair she let grow over an ear. “As lovely as you were, there was a touch of melancholy.” Those slender brows, pinch, once more(It feels like _Empathy_ ). “Do you miss Reed?”

The corner of Amber's mouth, quirks— _instinctive_ —at the mention: Reed would shovel and sift through the soil, with barely restrained _Glee_ , giving little regard toward the risk to his clothing as he asked, only, if he spaced the seeds properly.

“A little. But I cherish our time, as well.” _Sighs_ ; and nuzzles a shoulder. “I think I’d go mad if both of you were gone at once.”

The palace grounds, as large as they are, can still be… _Stifling_. And even as a princess in title, there were still, a few, who claimed she _Tricked_  the royal family…

(Was nothing, more, than a sorceress **Forsaken**.)

The body next to her—shifts; settles. At her back. _Presses_. A hand wrapped around her waist: _Pulling_ her near. “Are you lonely?”

A _Ripple_.

Amber’s mouth quickly opens — but nothing leaves.

(… _Is_ she?)

“Before the sun retires behind the trees,” lips; latch to her neck. “Meet me in our chambers.”

“Cosmina…” finds her voice(tries. To hold _back_ , the Impertinent _shudder_ ). “There isn't any need to overexert yourself.” Knows: It will **_Pass_**. “This is enough. You’re stretched, far too thin, as it is.”

Lips, _Press_. Just before the silver chain of the necklace, gifted, so long ago. “Before the sun retires behind the trees.”

(—Isn’t. A **Request**.)

…Amber _exhales_. “So you haven’t gotten rid of that habit of not taking ‘no' for an answer…”

Feels: The other’s mouth, _crook_ , with Amusement. “I've told you.” _Teeth_. ( _Moans_ — despite herself). “I don't know the meaning of that word.” _Nips_ ; tender flesh again. “I also feel the need to bully you… I'm upset, you see. My wife has worn the dress I bought her, with the revealing cut,” _licks_ ; up. An exposed spine. “And I'm unable to ravish her in the gardens.” A thoughtful _hum_ , that rolls right  _through_ her. “At least. Not here…” **bite**. “She knows this, of course. Which makes me think it: A  _challenge_ …”

“Well,” _catches_ her breath, “you're always hinting I'm some big prude.” Chews her bottom lip. “And, maybe. I wanted to give something to look forward to….”

A light laugh; dulcet and pleasing. “I'll have to tease you, more often, if this is the result.”

“Bullying—now teasing?” A frown she doesn’t Feel. “Does Her Highness’ cruelty know no end?”

(But she loves it—

_Loves_

Their Easy way—their banter;

Loves: Just _Talking_.)

It feels: Like a **Rare** _Treasure_ ….

When she’s given silence, in response—there’s no helping the backward glance; the needy _turn_ , to catch those eyes:

 **Dark**.

Come-hither:

“Do you, truly, want to cause a scandal?”

Amber smirks(Knowing: servants and guards, no doubt, _Near_ ); frees herself from Cosmina’s hold, to catch a nasturtium in bloom. “Not yet…” turns; to tuck the vibrant flower beside silver locks. _Admires_ : her handiwork. “Before the sun sets; our chambers.”

Cups either side of regal cheeks and pecks lips sweetly.

“It’s a promise.”


	2. Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmina gives me SO MUCH LIFE. That is all.

* * *

She thinks of nothing  _else_.

Not for lack of better to do:

(Endless altered recipes she needs to transcribe, _still_ —because, while her memory remains impeccable, her contemporaries can’t read minds—the books she set aside for the week towards her life mission of conquering the royal collection; her own, New, duties in reviewing essentials of court decorum from her battalion of tutors…)

Mind, **_Consumed_** , with kindling visions,

Smoldering reveries:

( ** _Her_** …)

Doubts. She’d be able to craft a simple _fertilizer_ in the state she’s in….

— _Catches_ : Drumming fingers— _Impatient_ —before  _curling_ _them_ into her palm.

(Can think it, Nothing _Less_ , than — _Obsession_ )

How the other makes it: **Impossible**.

 _Ruined_ _her_ …

Amber sighs; shuts a first edition tome on advanced heating applications(the irony makes her _grimace_ ), and pushes it aside.

…There. Had never _Been_ a set time… Only a natural occurrence, not to miss….

(—Backs her chair.)

Scoots it back In.

Balls her fist _tighter_. “ _Blast_. _It_. _All_ …”

Backs the chair, _again_.

(Knows: This was likely— _Exactly_ —Cosmina’s intention, all along; the true reason she hadn’t taken her in the gardens;

 _Anticipation_ :

 **Formidable**.

And she had played _right into her hand_ ….)

But. More than fleeting things:

 _Appreciation_.

Recognition; whatever the other woman planned would take _Time_.

Wanting to Give, however much, was **Needed**.

Rises; slow. Abandons her workshop.

Servants curtsy and bow and guards stand taller as she passes through; corridor after corridor in the grand palace, that still feels too _grand_ for her; heels clicking against marble tiles — until the shared presences, systematically, Vanish.

And their private bedchamber is in sight.

When she steps to the door(her stomach— _flips_ ), reaches for its intricate handle(tight  _butterflies_ ); her hand… hesitates. As if, it’s their First encounter.

( _Is she too Early_?)

Filtered light pools from a stone cut window, flirting with ripened orange. Barely a hint; barely a concept…The sun just beginning its descent towards the trees.

…Sighs. Swallows down: Silly notions; and — parts. The door smoothly.

“Ah.” Honeyed. A hiked chin. “There you are…”

(One look. To the view that meets her, and her doubts are _Blown Away_ ….)

Full lips, turn, in a smile( _Satisfied_ ). Cosmina eyes her, leisurely stretched across their bed in translucent silk; hips, cant at a beckoning angle. A foot, _Arched_ , inching up a shin.

“Amber.” ( _Blinks_.) Hands twine, Loose, above her head; silver splayed like a veil… “Are you pleased?”

(Has to remember to _close her mouth_.

 _Swallow_.) “‘Pleased’…” scoffs; it tastes like _Insufficient_. “Doesn’t begin… to describe it…” ( **Wants** ; in this Moment—With every fiber of her _**Being**_ ….) Pauses. “…What if I wasn’t the first to come in?”

“Then Another would have received what was meant for you.”

Can’t help, but _Pout_ — even at the notion. “Now, look here…”

 _Laughter_ ; _low_. And _Enchanting_. “Do you truly think so many, _brave_ enough, to enter this place? Certainly not more, who would dare enter, absent a knock to announce their presence.” Winged arms extend, as if to embrace: “This. Is our Sanctuary… This sight; belongs to you and Reed, alone. Though.” A knowing glint. “What you have, tonight, will be yours  _entirely_.”

(Feels: her cheeks _warm_ )Smirks, to _mask_ it. “How long did you keep that pose?”

Another smile; slow—and nothing else.

Amber chuckles, stepping forward. “Poor Reed will be heartbroken…”

A suggestive brow. “Only if you gloat.”

Raises a finger: “Well, that depends on you.” Watches: those eyes, narrow, **Dangerously** —

( **Denies**. The _shiver;_ down to her _soles_ …)

Steps.

(Castsa hand to the closest pillar on the four-poster bed)Takes it all: _In_.

 _Toned_ curves. Bound in an ivory negligee; gossamer silk and embroidered lace; bearing: a warm, golden _Sheen_

( _Light_ : fashioned into garment…)

So _sheer_ , there are—no **_Secrets_** ; from her hungry gaze.

Rakes: Hard peaks, _strained_ , against fabric;

(The way silk, **_Dips_** ; between the crevice of clasped thighs…)

“You’re _breathtaking_ …” _husked_. As if, the very air she breathes— _thins_ , in reverence.

Cool confidence. Seductive **_Surety_**.

The pinnacle of human beauty….

(Everything. She **isn’t**.)

A calm smile(—but those Eyes are **_Pleased_** ). “So often. I think the same of you.” (…Isn’t: _self_ - _deprecating_ — but doesn’t see: _How they Compare_ ). Cosmina’s head turns to a desk; two small bowls, she hadn’t noticed, lined neatly. “I've taken it upon myself to procure an alchemist; to prepare two lubricants, that heat or cool on contact.”

Curled lips(Neither of the two, Particularly Difficult). “You could have asked me.”

“And ruin the surprise?” A look that says: _Unacceptable_. “Not that it lacked its trying moments. You are the best in Icesilia, after all; and I needed a result befitting you.” Hikes; a leg further. “So, I went to your old master.”

“Haros?” Genuine _Shock_. “But, he’s—”

“Mm: retired, yes. In the Mage’s Guild. But, there are few who can deny a princess.” A wink. _Smug_. “And when I explained it was for you, he happily complied. I believe it was something along the lines of: ‘returning the favor’. Apparently, you’d done him some great service, concerning your mother, Vin, in the past.”

…Closes her eyes; and _just_ …

 _Sighs_.

(Doesn’t know—what’s **Worse** : The _gross_ misuse of power or that _freakishly active_ , old man…

— _Definitely_ **Haros**.)

Cosmina laughs, as if grasping her thoughts: “I did want you surprised. Nevertheless.” A wicked glance. “In the interest; of being:  _Transparent_ … I merely had want for an _excuse_.” Licks: full lips. “To utterly _deprive you_ ; of those infernal gloves…”

“Always with the gloves…” _huffed_ , under her breath(lacking any _heat_ ); Amber pinches the leather covering a fingertip—tugs it _loose_. “Though, I remember quite a few encounters…” tosses it to the desk. Draws: a bowl, near. “Where you begged me to keep them _on_.”

( _Lacks_ the _Decency_ : to even look guilty.) “You’re not wrong… But the flesh of your palm; the crests and hollows…” _coos_ ; “The way you hide them from me. They feel like a delicacy.” Watches; her coat bared fingers, with rapt attention:

“Come here.”

Flexed arms, draw back, even further; Cosmina’s breasts— _Hitched_. In offering.

“ _Touch me_ …”

(An **Order**.

A _plea_ …)

…Releases. The second bowl and settles by her side.

Buries a nose in the crook of a jaw. (The flower: Still _there_. Set; behind rounded ear.)

 _Wants_. _To_ **Kiss** _her_ …

— ** _Does_**.

“ _I’ve missed you_ …” (It _tumbles_ ); only when her hands— _Canvas_ , incomparable skin

— _trail_. The line of a delicate clavicle — Does she find the _Words_.

(Sounds: so **_Selfish_**

— _But_ )

“I’ve neglected you.” _breathed_. “Amber;” and those eyes hold:  ** _Pain_** , she wishes to _wash away_ …. “So often, I would want, _more_ — more of you, more _time_ …” _knit_ brows; “…Always, wanting more.” _Trembles_ ; as her thumb, strikes, a cleft, “Now. I have the _Opportunity_ ; and I squander it.”

“Isn’t that natural?” _Moves_ : to reassure. Presses a kiss; to the sharp jut of bone. “We all take for granted what’s constant and near.” (Remembers—how **much** , she _Ached_ for Home, so many nights in Icesilia…) “Isn’t that—Familiarity—indication, it’s dear?”

Cosmina smiles(and it’s _Heartbreaking_ ). “You’re very much a giver. It’s what I love most about you; what made me fall for you. My knight with shining potions.” Cracks a grin; the other lifts an arm. Cups a cheek. “How _selfless_ you are… How willing; to always help….” A shoulder, _rolls._  And a lacy strap; slumps, to a bicep( _Swallows_ , **Hard** ). “But. Without balance: Nothing sustains.” _Repeats_ ; the motion. With the other shoulder. “I need to know if you can take. _Relentlessly_ …” nails, _curve_ , into flesh. “Take— _me_. For example.”

Lets—her hand fall. **_Dragging_**  the one dipped in ‘cold’ lubricant; beneath the fabric lining her breasts…

 _Arcs_ — into her touch, and _cries out_ , at _Once_

— _Quakes_. “What.” _Gasps_. “Would you like?” Assumes: the position, Held, before; hands draped above her head. “What—can I _give_?”

Lidded eyes;

Quivering _hips_ …

( _Loses_ : Herself.

Just a little.)

“…You should choose.” Amber— _Twists_ ; a nipple( **Harder** from the _chill_ ), between roughly clasping fingers. “Or I may take, _Everything_ …”

 _Flicks_ ; the tight peak. With the nail of her thumb.

A _tremor_ ( ** _Delicious_** …).

“I wouldn’t—mind that.” Quivering lips( _Pleasure_? Cold?). Heated rushes of air. “Leave me; _bereft_ …”

Amber smiles

(Loses the **rest** ).

Parts: Legs; with the hand reserved for **_heat_** (—A sharp _jolt_. Head, _falling_ , to sheets.). “You’re always so calm. Measured. Unmovable.” Gathers: wetness— _thick_ and _substantial_. _Takes_ ; in one go. ( **Her**  Name, _stretched_ , across a _Moan_ …) “I really. Respect that about you. Since we’re being honest.” _Flexes_ ; two fingers. Sets: a Third. “You’ll be the perfect Queen…” **Adds** (Hips — _leap_ ); “But, now: You’re just a Woman.” ( _Stifles_ ; _a hoarse whimper_ ). “I love that. That — _Rarity_ ….”

_Fleeting_

(Beyond _Compare_ …)

“I should… consider myself… fortunate.” Cosmina _pants_ — **shifts**. Hooks a leg over her right shoulder. “That you don’t know your _power_.” Hips; _buck_ — _chase_  for _more_. “One look;” _rocks_ ; with _fevered_ eyes, “and I’m cast, aflame… One; and I all but — _burst_ …” _groans_. **_Deep_**. “Hotter than your fieriest brew… Hotter; than your fingers, inside me…” _clenches_.( _Shudders_ ; into herself…) “I am calm; measured; unmovable…Until.” Hands  _strangle_   _sheets_. “The gaze of my wife  _undos me_ …”

(— ** _Snaps_** )

“ _Again_ ….” — it hits her like a _Wave_ ;

A **_Shock_** , Deep Within.

(That _Word_ …)

Smiles: “My wife.” (Every time she _says_ it…) “ _My_. Wife.” ( _More_.) “Amber. Hohenzoltar-Sigmarissanis.” ( ** _More_** …) And even at the mercy of her _fingers_ ; those eyes Narrow predatorily. “ _Mine_.”

( ** _Wants_** ; in a way — _Beyond Her_ )

“ _Cos_ …” switches—to the other breast;

yanks fabric, and wraps a nipple with her tongue—

 _Teeth_.

(An approving _cry_.)

 _Knows_ : the body, **Beneath** —every _curve_ and _fold_ ;

Its: slippery _heat_ :…

But this is **Different**.

( _Obsession_ …)

This is:

 _Wanting every last_ **drop**.

The hand between her legs, _Arcs_ —presses. As **deep** ; as _far_ — until her palm meets slick _flesh_ ,

 _grinds_ ; against a swelled nub.

“… _Amber_ …”

—mouth: _latched_ to her breast(chilled fingers abusing its twin). Alternating between _nipping_ and _sucking_

 _“Amber_!”

 _Rises_ —with  _Surging_ hips. **_Thrusts_** — _One Last Time_ — fingers, curving; **_stroking_** the familiar rough patch…

_Savors,_

_Resounding screams_. The echoes of her name( _Breathless_ ; _Broken_ ), within their chamber.

Amber releases: the nipple, held hostage between  _Teeth_. Swallows. The woman beneath her:

Disheveled. Sweat-slicked. Flushed chest _heaving_ — in need of _air_

Bathed: in dying sun.

“ _Cosmina_ …”

(The only explanation she can _give_.)

 _Pumps_.  _Fingers_.

A startled _yelp_ —

(This one won’t be **gentle**.)

 _Wastes_ _no time_ :

 _Crooks_ and _curls_ and _twitches_ —all the _weak places_ (Feels: lifeless hips, _twitch_ , to life; begin to roll, _Helplessly_ …); flattens the heel of her palm against her, once more—to hit the _exact same spot_ ; **Over** and **Over** ….

( ** _Takes_** :)

 _Relentlessly_ …

—the other unable to even _Scream_. _Pushes_ : A _throaty_ , **Primal** _Hiss_ ….

(Walls, _endlessly_ _clenching_ …)

…Slows; and brings her wife down, gently. Lingering kisses; along the column of her throat.

(Still: **Loves**. The contrast of their skin; how it becomes less or more; _consumed_ by her violet….)

“ _Amber_ …” when the other finds her voice. Peeks, through one eye and—

 _Breathes_.

Smirks: “Is Her Highness _pleased_?”

— **Finally** , uses hands(limbs still: _Trembling_ ); to bring her down in a _**Hungry**_ _Kiss_.

“…I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“You really should.” Twirls: a lock of her hair. “I’m half-tempted to hide from you for a while, so you’ll surely miss me again…”

Amber _laughs_. Trails; fingers down delicate ribs—

A _shudder_.

Stares. “…Exactly how long does this potion last?”

Those lips, _turn_ , Proudly. “I requested he provide his most effective dosage.” (Blinks.) “Did you think we were done? I don’t Lose well; and I have plenty to recompense…” calloused hands tugs, her— _Forward_. Flips their positions. Presses her wrists into the bed. “You see: I may never share you, again.” Kisses: _Slow_ ; and **_Possessive_** … “And Reed will _thoroughly_ _know_ ; the repercussions of leaving us alone….”


End file.
